This invention relates to conduit holders and spacers adapted to support conduits in parallel spaced relation to each other.
Underground conduit holders are used for supporting conduits or pipes which may be used to envelop electrical wires or to convey fluids. Such conduits and pipes must be spaced, particularly in a case of electrical wires, to insure that the electrical fields do not interfere with each other. Also since the conduits are frequently installed underground, a uniform minimum spacing is required to insure that the entire cavity within which the conduits are to be located can be filled with material such as sand, gravel or concrete. During the filling or covering operation, it is necessary that the conduit supports remain in position to prevent displacement of the conduits or pipes and to prevent their possible fracture during the covering operation.
Heretofore, conduit supports and spacers made of an inert plastic material have been employed for such purpose, but such supports have had deficiencies in that they were difficult to assemble, had a high material content which made them expensive to manufacture and sell or required a multiplicity of parts requiring a large inventory to accomodate field installation of conduits.